


Forbidden Hearts

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Games & Puzzles Anthropomorfic, Solitaire
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bad Puns, F/F, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen of Hearts has a secret crush, but the cards are stacked against them. Will they be able to break all the rules for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Hearts

As they danced through the game, she looked over her right shoulder, and of the three remaining queens, only one returned her gaze. They paused a moment, mutually entranced. There was a quiet beauty to this Queen of Spades, a sort of demure passion that the Queen of Hearts, with her typical erotic bent, could only think of claiming for herself. Red on black, the way it was supposed to be.

Status dictated that they could never be together. Always sandwiched between the self-righteous King and arrogant Jack. But the Queen of Hearts had hope for their love. She had faith that someday, somehow, they would be face-to-face.

That day, however, seemed farther and farther away all the time.

And besides, the game was almost over, and the stacks were getting fat. She could hear the groans of the aces, and she knew that they didn't have much longer.

Sadly, she glanced over at the Queen of Spades, who was trying to fend off the advances of the King of Diamonds. That cad. The Queen of Hearts sneered at him in distaste.

It looked like the Queen of Hearts would be "playing solitaire" herself once again, closing her eyes to thoughts of the Black Queen, and letting her hands slip down to her other lips.

Then, a miracle occurred. The Nine of Clubs was trapped, and the game could not continue. With an omnipotent sweep of the hand, they were all thrown into a heap. In the darkness under the Six of Diamonds, the Queen of Hearts felt a delicate touch on her cheek.

"I've seen you watching me," someone said, in a silky, feminine voice.

There was no doubt. "I love you, my Queen, Queen of my soul, Spade of desire!" the Queen of Hearts whispered breathlessly.

And from that point on, though they were lettered cards, there were no more words.


End file.
